A Missão Perfeita
by Megawinsone
Summary: Kurama e Botan!
1. Default Chapter

**A Missão Perfeita**

****

_**Capítulo 1: O Encontro Com Kurama**_

Depois do termino do torneio das trevas, passou-se três anos, agora Kurama se transformava em Youko quando estava muito nervoso ou por querer, estava cada vez mais difícil de se controlar. Isso tudo somente piorou quando reencontrou um antigo companheiro de roubo, Yomi. Os dois eram salteadores em Makai. Exerciam essa profissão para conseguirem poder e dinheiro para construir um país. Depois de tanto tempo voltaram a se ver. Yomi ameaçou matar a mãe e o padrasto de Suichi, se ele não cooperasse. Imediatamente o Youko aceitou ajudar, sendo nomeado comandante geral das forças armadas.

O príncipe do mundo espiritual ao descobrir tudo isso ficou muito preocupado e o mais rápido possível chamou Botan.

– Qual é o problema senhor Koema? – Perguntou curiosa.

– Prepare-se, você vai vigiar Kurama, preciso saber se ele não vai nos trair – Explicou.

– Mas essa é uma missão muito perigosa, por que não manda o Yusuke? – Retrucou apavorada.

– Porque no momento não quero envolver o nosso detetive espiritual nisto. Escute bem você vai ter que ser discreta para ele não desconfiar – (Tomara que o Youko não descubra, senão ele vai ficar brabo).

– Está bem, vou tentar não ser exagerada nas perguntas. Tem alguma sugestão?

– Sei lá maluca, se vire – Gritou nervoso – Qualquer problema volte para cá.

A garota de madeixas azuladas saiu do recinto, deixando seu patrão sozinho. Estava preocupada, pois nunca em sua existência tinha recebido uma missão tão difícil. Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando afastar os maus pensamentos, subiu em seu remo e voou até um pequeno castelo em Makai, onde Shuichi se encontrava. Ao se aproximar do local, pôde perceber a quantidade de youkais no pátio do palacete, adentrou pela janela e fora surpreendida por dois guerreiros.

– O que faz aqui mulher? – Inquiriu sorridente.

– Vim procurar Kurama!

– Você está tentando furar a fila não é?

– Não estou entendendo – Olhou confusa para os lados.

– Venha conosco, você dever estar perdida – (Aquela raposa tem uma sorte).

A dama acompanhou os experientes soldados até um salão enorme, no qual o destaque principal era a fila cheia de fêmeas muito bonitas, que entravam uma por uma numa porta que parecia levar a um dormitório.

– Fique aqui! Espere sua vez – O youkai lobo falou.

– Tudo bem – Bufou indignada – (O que será que ele faz com essas mulheres?).

Observava com muita atenção o jeito que as jovens adentravam e saiam do quarto, não gostou do que viu, então muito curiosa resolveu perguntar algo a ruiva que estava a sua frente.

– O que vocês vão fazer lá dentro? – Questionou inocentemente.

– Ter um momento de prazer com o comandante Youko- Respondeu empolgada – Pena que seja apenas por trinta minutos.

– Você vai fazer sexo com ele!

– Claro, para isso que a gente veio aqui.

Horas se passaram e a jovem guia espiritual aparentava estar muito impaciente por causa da demora da moça ruiva que estava em sua frente, suspirou aliviada quando esta saiu do cômodo. De repente uma voz familiar ecoou no ambiente a mandando entrar no recinto, ao fazer isso a garota teve uma visão privilegiada, conseguia avistar do local aonde estava, o sedutor ladrão nú esparramado na cama. Corou violentamente. Este permanecia com os olhos fechados, aparentava um certo cansaço, provavelmente nem tinha visto que era ela.

– Venha! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo – Espreguiçou-se.

– Por que não abre os olhos e vê quem sou eu? – Aproximou-se e sentou no colchão.

O salteador devagar abriu os olhos e levou um tremendo susto, ficou com as bochechas vermelhas, imediatamente pegou o lençol que cobria seus pés e cobriu suas partes íntimas.

– Botan, o que faz em Makai? – Rosnou surpreso.

– Vim a mando do meu chefe, tenho que ficar um pequeno tempo contigo – Explicou.

– Vá embora agora, aqui é muito perigoso para você.

– Não posso ir – Teimou.

– Tem idéia o que podem fazer com você? Não estará em segurança, a não ser que eu lhe marque como minha – Sorriu maliciosamente.

– Marcar! Como? – Gritou assustada.

– Tenho que me acasalar com você, mas a duração desse ritual leva um dia inteiro e depois tenho que lhe marcar com uma mordida no ombro – Levantou-se e caminhou na direção de sua presa.

**Continua...**

**_Nota:_** Esse primeiro capítulo eu dedico a minha amiga Juliane que fez aniversário esse mês, desculpe o atraso com o presente amiga, eu desejo toda a felicidade para você.

_**Nota2: Muito obrigado Ana por betar esse capítulo para mim.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: A Escolha**

Botan não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, por mais que aquela proposta parecesse indecente, no fundo sentia que Youko não queria aquilo apenas por desejo e instinto. Podia sentir algo mais em sua inesperada atitude. O corpo dele era lindo, escultural, sabia que todas a fêmeas não resistiam aquele charme natural e o olhar hipnótico. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a encarar o rapaz de lindas madeixas prateadas que se aproximava lentamente dela. Um certo rubor tomou conta de sua face quando abaixou a cabeça e encarou as partes intimas do ladrão de makai.

– Não precisa se envergonhar de nada, já que se você aceitar minha proposta, seremos companheiros e você poderá ver meu precioso amigo todo o dia – Encurtou a distância que os separava a puxando pelo braço.

– E se eu recusar? – Suspirou a donzela.

– Você não seria louca, vejo que você quer tanto quanto eu! – Inclinou-se para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha direita da guia espiritual, que instantaneamente gemeu.

– Eu aceito, mas sob uma condição – Apertou os olhos ao sentir a mão do youkai alisar suas pernas.

– Tudo o que você quiser, desde que seja somente minha e de mais ninguém – Pegou a jovem no colo e a depositou na cama com muito cuidado.

– Seja carinhoso comigo, vai ser minha primeira vez – Sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido de Youko, que respondeu com um pequeno rosnado.

Debruçou-se sobre a jovem com mais vigor, contente por estar tendo a oportunidade de possui-la sem que ninguém o atrapalhasse. Fazia anos que ansiava por aquele momento, desde que a conheceu. Sonhava em tê-la quase todas as noites, finalmente o tempo tinha se encarregado de trazê-la até ele.

Kurama abriu o kimono de sua amada rapidamente, não dando chance dela ver o movimento. Ao encarar o corpo escultural da dama da morte, suspirou encantado, nenhuma fêmea que já tivera nos braços, chegava aos pés de sua musa de cabelos azulados. Voltou a deitar-se sobre a jovem e sem hesitar começou a beijar carinhosamente o pescoço dela, e com as mãos livres se pôs a tirar as peças intimas que esta vestia, a deixando completamente nua. Um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios do experiente ladrão de makai quando percorreu os vales dos seios volumosos, inclinou-se e mordiscou um bico endurecido, para em seguida lambê-lo e sugá-lo com vigor, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava lentamente a parte intima da moça, que estava a ponto de bala, quase preparada para receber um tratamento mais do que especial.

Depois de ter passado alguns minutos proporcionando prazer a sua amada, decidiu que a hora de levar ela ao êxtase tinha chegado. Se posicionou entre as pernas da jovem e a penetrou devagar, para que não sentisse dor.

Quando sentiu seu amado a possuindo, chorou um pouco de dor, para logo em seguida sentir uma onda de prazer a invadindo, por instinto mordeu o ombro de Kurama, que fez o mesmo com ela. A noite fora longa entre os dois, nem viram o tempo passar, somente acordaram com o barulho do despertador que Suichi trouxe, bocejaram um pouco e voltaram a dormir.

Enquanto isso, uma reunião muito importante estava sendo realizada por Yomi, que parecia preocupado com a ausência de seu general, pois todos já tinham chegado. Franziu a testa segurando sua impaciência, porque sabia que Kurama nunca faria uma tamanha desfeita, em não vir numa reunião que ele sugeriu. Minutos se passaram, todos os presentes estavam impacientes com a demora da discussão, não mais tendo desculpas para adiar o início da conturbada conversa, resolveu começar logo.

– Não vamos mais esperar ninguém, podemos começar.O que vocês podem me informar sobre os guerreiros de cada reino – Gesticulou Yomi.

– Bem! Meu senhor, nós já fizemos um levantamento do reino de Mukuro e Raizen. Existem guerreiros muito fortes. Com Raizen talvez não devemos nos preocupar muito com ele, visto que vai morrer logo – O baixinho de idade falou.

– Entendo, me fale alguma coisa que eu não saiba – Cruzou os braços.

– Cadê aquela raposa? – Reskein perguntou alterado.

– Calma conde Reskein, de certo ele teve alguma emergência e não pode comparecer – O ex-integrante da quadrilha de kurama respondeu sem paciência – Guarda! Procure Youko e o traga aqui!

– Sim senhor - O youkai esquilo curvou-se e saiu em rumo aos quartos de hóspedes.

Meia hora depois, o soldado retornou com um recado do general:

– Senhor Yomi! Youko mandou dizer que ele não poderá vir ao encontro, porque está acasalando com uma fêmea, muito especial. Vai torná-la sua companheira.

– Então aquela fila de fêmeas que todos comentavam ontem era para ele escolher uma esposa entre todas aquelas mulheres... pensei que ele só estava revivendo as boas épocas.

– Que estranho, ontem quando procurei minha mulher, ela não estava no dormitório, me falaram que tinha ido fazer compras – Reskein comentou.

– Sinto cheiro de corno – Murmurou Yomi.

– O que você disse? – O conde perguntou arregalando os olhos.

– Não vou repetir, entenda o que quiser.

E assim a reunião prosseguiu, com alguns comentários maldosos, porém eles conseguiram fazer boas estratégias, só precisavam da opinião de Suichi, que no momento se encontrava muito bem ocupado.

_**Continua ...**_

**_Nota:_** _Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentários, desculpem a demora, só vou poder me dedicar mais aos fics depois do dia 8 de julho. Beijos! Muito obrigada Ana, por revisar esse capítulo._


	3. A Confissão

**Capítulo 3: A Confissão**

****

Na manhã seguinte, a dama de cabelos azulados acordou exausta, suspirou e olhou para o lado, aonde viu Youko dormindo um sono tranqüilo. Sorriu feliz e encostou uma das mãos na face dele, para logo puxá-la de volta, com receio que seu amante acordasse. Cuidadosamente levantou-se e seguiu até o banheiro para tomar um banho relaxante, vagarosamente encheu a banheira para não fazer muito barulho.

Enquanto a água enchia a hidromassagem, a deusa da morte foi pegar uma toalha em uma das gavetas do armário. Quando puxou o pano esverdeado, algo caiu no chão e chamou a sua atenção, abaixou-se pegando o pequeno papel que era uma fotografia dela sentada em um banco na praça. Impressionada levou a mão a boca, não se lembrava de ter deixado alguém tirar aquela foto, talvez ele tivesse tirado escondido, sem ela perceber, então tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior já estava na mente do esperto ladrão de Makai. Aquilo agora não importava mais e sim o intenso amor que sentia por ele.

Levantou-se e seguiu até a banheira, aonde tirou o roupão que vestia e deitou-se na água quente e relaxante, deixando apenas a cabeça de fora, fechando os olhos seguidamente.

Nesse momento, Yomi estava em seu quarto com belas fêmeas youkais aproveitando o tempo que tinha livre, cansado de passar a noite toda acordado se divertindo resolveu dormir um pouco, mas por mais que tentasse descansar, algo lhe preocupava a lealdade de Kurama com seu reino. Precisava pensar em outra coisa para ameaçar Youko, além de sua mãe, quem sabe se pegasse alguém mais próximo da raposa, seria um trunfo maior.

– Yomi, meu amor, você está tão tenso – Uma youkai gato falou murmurando no ouvido do chefe do reino.

– Volte a dormir, sua idiota, isso não é seu problema – Levantou-se da cama irritado.

– Desculpe minha ignorância! – A jovem agarrou a cintura de seu amante.

– Largue-me e volte a dormir, senão lhe colocarei para fora do palácio – Jogou a garota na cama.

– Se eu não lhe amasse tanto, teria ido embora agora! Acha que é fácil agüentar o meu ciúme quando você trás outras mulheres para dormir contigo na mesma cama? Acha mesmo que eu gosto de participar de suas orgias! – Soluçou entre lágrimas, abraçada no travesseiro.

– Interessante saber disso, quem diria que alguém iria me amar assim, porém mesmo desse jeito continuarei com minhas orgias, você querendo ou não. Se quiser participar ótimo, se também não quiser é uma pena para você, é claro – Sentou-se e sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

– Nenhuma youkai passou tanto tempo com você, como eu. Pensei que pelo menos se importasse comigo – Sentindo uma profunda decepção, a jovem tentou sair do colchão.

– Kelinen, aonde você pensa que vai? – Segurou o braço da ruiva.

– Preciso ir ao banheiro, senão vou vomitar em você! – Correu apressada até o toalete.

– O que ela tem? – Rosnou já meio que adivinhando do que se tratava.

– Não é obvio meu garanhão – A youkai esquilo tentou tocar o rosto de Yomi, que imediatamente a derrubou da cama.

– Saia daqui e não volte mais, sinto desprezo por você – Franziu a testa, fazendo com que a moça fosse embora muito assustada por sua reação – Guarda! – Gritou exasperado.

– Sim, senhor Yomi, o que deseja? – Questionou preocupado.

– Mande o médico vir depressa aqui – Gritou sem paciência.

– Sim, senhor!

No mesmo instante, em uma das suítes do castelo, o ladrão de Makai começou a despertar de seu pesado sono, apalpou o lado esquerdo do colchão e percebeu que sua amada de cabelos azulados, não estava junto dele. Apoiou os cotovelos e escutou barulho de água vindo do banheiro, sorrateiramente foi em direção ao recinto. Entrando neste bem devagarzinho sem ser notado, aproximou-se da bela beldade e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado para admirá-la bem. Sorriu ao ver um ar de felicidade no semblante de sua esposa, coisas pervertidas passaram por sua mente, queria mais uma vez fazê-la gritar o seu nome. Movido pelo instinto, deslizou uma de suas mãos que vaguearam pelas pernas da garota e subiram até sua parte intima, quando chegou no local que tanto ansiava, youko mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou o que pretendia, arrancando gemidos de sua amante que abriu os olhos e o encarou cheia de desejo.

– Você é um tarado, me atacar assim desse jeito – Sorriu travessa.

– Vai me dizer que não gostou? – Gesticulou e entrou na hidromassagem junto com a dama da morte.

– Você me deixa sem jeito! – Abraçou seu amante e o beijou longamente.

– Essa água está ótima, estou pensando coisas interessantes que podemos fazer aqui – Ergueu a jovem e a encaixou em seu colo.

– Você é insaciável mesmo!

– Vamos confesse a mim, suas verdadeiras intenções. Por que veio até esse lugar perigoso? – Mordiscou a orelha da dama.

– Não vou lhe esconder nada, foi o Koenma que me mandou, por favor, não fique brabo – Suspirou preocupada.

– Que isso, eu não estou furioso, só tenho a agradecer ao Koenma, por ter lhe mandando aqui.

– Eu lhe amo Kurama, minha intenção não foi vir somente para lhe espionar, vim também para lhe ver – Choramingou.

– Calma, eu acredito em você.

Aquele clima entre os dois amantes, foi quebrado por um longo beijo seguido por caricias, que proporcionaram gemidos de prazer a ambos. Aquela manhã fora carregada de luxúria e paixão combinadas com desejos profundos.

_**Continua...**_

_Muito obrigada AngelloreXx, por betar esse capítulo para mim. _

_**Nota: Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentário. **_


	4. Dúvida

Capítulo 4: Dúvida

  
-  


Yomi aguardava o médico muito apreensivo, não podia acreditar que teria mais um filho, sempre planejara as coisas, não podia ter sido tão descuidado. Gostava de ter muitas youkais em sua cama, sempre cuidava para não engravidá-las, aonde teria falhado? Talvez aquela noite que voltara da batalha em Maleik, estava tão distraído que nem se preocupou com nada, somente em relaxar, como Kelinen e ele dormiam juntos já fazia meses, perdeu a rédea da situação e a tomou sem nenhum cuidado. De repente seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo guarda real que vinha acompanhado com o Doutor Kleny.

– Yomi você está sentindo alguma coisa?– Perguntou o médico preocupado.

– Não é para mim, Doutor. Espere um pouco, já venho com sua paciente – Rosnou impaciente e foi até o toalete chamar por sua companheira.

– Nunca vi Yomi desse jeito – Comentou o guarda real.

Enquanto isso no banheiro da suíte que ficava no canto esquerdo do dormitório, a youkai gato passava água no rosto e limpava a boca com um líquido esverdeado.

– Kelinen! – Urrou Yomi ao bater na porta.

– O que você quer? Veio me expulsar pessoalmente? – Inquiriu irritada a garota.

– O médico está aqui, quero que você faça os exames necessários, quero saber o que você tem – Respondeu tentando manter a calma.

– Eu não preciso de médico – Gritou temerosa.

– Não seja tola, eu até imagino o que você pode ter.

– Está bem, se você insiste – Comentou irônica, e saiu do toalete, dando de cara com seu amado, que a olhava muito estranho.

– Doutor aqui está sua paciente, a examine. Não adianta me olhar assim, pois não vou sair do quarto.

– Tudo bem, senhorita deite-se na cama, que vou pegar os meus aparelhos na maleta.

Depois de quase uma hora, examinando a youkai e analisando seus sintomas quando começaram, chegou a uma conclusão óbvia e comunicou ao seu cliente.

– Ela está saudável, só tem que descansar e seguir uma dieta que vou prescrever. A propósito, parabéns senhor Yomi, o senhor vai ser pai – Noticiou o médico.

– Zebky, providencie mais uma criada para a minha futura senhora. Fique no castelo doutor, podemos precisar do senhor – Ordenou sério.

– Como quiser vossa alteza – Antes de deixar o recinto o clínico reverenciou o youkai.

– Agora preciso ficar a sós com Kelinen – Disse ríspido.

Quando teve a oportunidade de novamente estar sozinho com a fêmea que esperava um filho dele, se aproximou da cama e sentou-se.

– Desde quando você sabe? – Exigiu.

– Há poucos dias, eu iria contar, mas tive medo que você me matasse por isso – Falou chorosa.

– Não fale bobagem, eu nunca iria te matar, por causa disso – Inclinou-se sobre a jovem.

– O que você pretende fazer? – Questionou amedrontada.

– Eu terei que te marcar como minha, de hoje em diante você será minha mulher oficial e pelo amor que você sente por mim, me esforçarei para não trazer mais nenhuma youkai para nosso leito – Explicou.

– Eu aceito, porque te amo – Sorriu e beijou os lábios de seu amado.

Logo depois disso a noite dos dois se transformou em um ritual de acasalamento que duraria um dia inteiro.

Nesse mesmo momento, Botan e Youko se dirigiam até o refeitório do palácio para comer algo, sentaram-se num canto e começaram a comer. Estava tudo tranqüilo, até que Botan começou a ficar incomodada com os olhares de raiva que estavam vindo em sua direção, eram fêmeas que tinham ficado com Youko, mas não conseguiram o agarrar.

– Nossa como o clima aqui está pesado – Comentou a garota de cabelos azuis.

– Não dê bola para elas, sabe, é somente inveja de você ter conseguido ficar comigo – Se gabou o homem de cabelos prateados.

– Acho que é melhor me cuidar, pois não quero morrer – Sorriu irônica.

– Até parece que vou deixar alguém lhe fazer algum mal – Assegurou confiante.

– Você fica tão fofo quando fala assim – Sussurrou a deusa da morte, antes de dar um beijo longo em seu amado e despertar mais raiva das outras mulheres.

– Botan, desse jeito não vai demorar muito, para elas pularem em você - Murmurou travesso.

De repente, a conversa dos dois apaixonados fora interrompida pelo comentário de um grupo de guardas, que deixou Youko surpreso.

– O que aconteceu, meu amor? – Inquiriu a jovem de madeixas azuladas.

– Você nem sabe o que acabei de ouvir. Sabe o Yomi? Ele vai ser pai e está a tomar a mãe do filho dele como companheira – Explicou Youko.

– Coitada! No pouco tempo que estive aqui, ouvi algumas youkais comentarem sobre o que ele faz com elas – Esclareceu balançando a cabeça.

– Aonde você ouviu isso, posso saber? – Inquiriu curioso.

– Sabe aquela fila enorme de mulher que você pegou, antes de eu entrar no quarto?

– Acho que lembro sim.

– Então, foi ali que fiquei sabendo de algumas coisas a mais sobre ele. Esse Yomi não é igual a você, parece que é mais rude e insensível – A dama da morte falou pensativa.

– Já comeu tudo? – O homem de madeixas prateadas tentou desviar do assunto.

– Sim, por quê?

– Que tal nós voltarmos para o quarto, eu quero tê-la mais um pouco nos meus braços, antes de dar à louca no Yomi e irmos para a batalha – Levantou-se e puxou a garota pelo braço e a conduziu de volta a suíte.

-

**Nota1:** Pessoal me desculpe a demora em atualizar, mas minha vida está muito corrida, trabalho e faculdade, não sei quando vou postar novamente, mas tentarei o mais breve que eu puder.

-

-

**Nota:** **Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentários. Beijos!!**


End file.
